It is well known to construct a door for a cabinet which includes at least one mirror mounted to the door frame. Typically, such doors are pivotally mounted to the frame of a cabinet to enable the door to be swung open from a closed position and thereby provide access to the interior of the cabinet.
It is further known to construct a door for a cabinet with two mirrors, one being mounted so as to face outward from the cabinet when in the door is in a closed position and the other being mounted so as to face the interior of the cabinet when the door is in the closed position. Often, especially with a door for a bathroom cabinet, the interior facing mirror is used to assist a user in the application of make-up, and for other such uses, while the cabinet is opened.
It is also known to provide holder devices which are most often mounted to or built into a shelf or an interior surface of the cabinet. Although these devices are usually simple devices which are relatively inexpensive and fairly easily fabricated, even a simple device adds cost to the manufacturing process. Manufacturing costs could be reduced if the holders were integrated into the structure of the door itself so as to be fabricated concurrently with the construction of the door.